The Charmed Circle
by oXHitByDestinyXo
Summary: Bella moves back to forks and forms a bond with the neigbours on her road.Her and freinds find out they are to carry on a family legacy of being Charmed Witches.Together they save their future.Will they succeed?HUMAN  WITCHES,CANNON PAIRINGS,ANGST/HUMOUR
1. Chapter 1Back to Forks

"_**The charmed circle"**_

_**Summary: When Bella moves away from sunny Phoenix, Arizona, she comes into forks and finally completes the charmed circle. She starts to bond with her with everyone on her road and find's out how her and friends are joined together to save their Charmed future. Will they succeed? This story is full of laughter, love and tears. HUMAN (but they are Witches) and CANON PAIRINGS. Angst/drama/humour.**_

**A/N: Hey everyone this story is going to be full of fluff, laughter, romance and the occasion angst/ drama. I just wanted to write this story because it has always been in my head. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer ~**_

_**ME:**__ Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah blah, BUT I own this story...and Emmett's cookies heheheheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ;P._

_**EMMETT:**__ No one takes my cookies b*tch!_

_**ESME:**__ Language Son._

_**ME:**__HAHA U SUCK AND I WILL DOMINATE THE WORLD WITH COOKIESSSSS!_

_(EMMETT GETS UP TO KILL THE AUTHOR EVEN THOE HE ADORES THE LITTLE SQUIRT AND AUTHOR RUNS AWAY MANICALLY...THIS DOES NOT HELP JASPER WITH ALL THE EMOTIONS!)_

_**JASPER:**__ Okay heres the story... (Jasper twitches and starts running around in circles)_

Chapter 1-Charmed

**Bella Pov**

_Song/Playlist for 1'st chapter-The Black Ghost-full moon_

My mother drove to the airport slowly. She had rolled the windows down and was wearing her designer glasses. We both sang along to the song on the radio.

Halfway through the song a tear rolled down her cheek. With one hand on the steering wheel, she used the other hand to furiously wipe away her tears.

"Mum, I am going to be fine. I want to live with Charlie. It's unfair of me to live with you all my life and not see my own father. I promise I want to go. I want a fresh start."I whispered.

I knew she heard me.

"But I am going to miss little things like this! Who is going to sing with me in the car? Who is going to make sure I don't buy the out-of-date bread from the grocery store? Who is going to care for me like _you_ do?"She said. She was no longer crying but she was glaring out of the front window, concentrating on driving to make sure she didn't weep again.

My mother was a free spirit. She was responsible (sometimes), but loved to have fun. She was bubbly with smile lines on her face, were I was plain and quite. It was like I was the mother and she was the daughter. We loved each other loads but I was just a bit more responsible. But I loved it. I felt nice to look after someone. You could say I had maternal instincts. Yes I know that a little bit weird...

I sighed and didn't bother to answer her. We were at the airport now. We both got out of the car and made our way inside.

When she had to leave me so I could go on the plane I gave her the tightest of hugs and I go onto the plane, never looking back so I wouldn't be tempted into running back into her arms.

I got onto the train and a business woman with a fancy suite sat next to me. We both gave each other friendly smiles to be civil as we were going to have to sit next to each other on the plane journey.

She grabbed her phone fast and called someone. She was gushing how she already missing them and that her meeting would be over in a few days. She then put the phone down reluctantly because the plane was about to set off.

I didn't call anyone. I wanted to leave everything behind. I was never happy in Phoenix. I was known as quite Bella and I wanted to move to forks to come out of my shell. I had realised in Phoenix that I was already labelled and I couldn't start being the real me out of the bloom. So I called Charlie and told him I wanted to move in with him. I didn't hate Phoenix; I just wanted to have a change of scenery really.

I fell asleep on the plane ride and got up groggily to get off the plane.

I got my luggage and waited for Charlie.

When I saw him, I speed walked towards him, greeted and hugged him and we both got into his police cruiser.

Me and my father relationship was unique. We were both quite and we liked silence and we didn't like to talk it was still awkward and we tried to make conversation with way through the ride we both gave up and stuck to the silence.

When I got to my Home in Forks I smiled. I always spent my summers in forks when I was younger before my parent's had split up. My mother took me and we moved to Phoenix where she met Phil. She married him but my father remained single. He only talked about my mother if she was to call me or something like that.

I went up to my old room and took in my surroundings. I never knew how much I missed this place until now.

I was excited and nervous for said I was going to meet the I was amazingly good friends with them when I used come here for summer.

**(A/n: To see Bella's house go to this link - ./imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/2009/05/24/bella-edward-living-in-the-twilight-zone/&usg=_0H2Gm3vxV-oDmNBdwNbF31wvsZw=&h=480&w=853&sz=52&hl=en&start=0&sig2=O4l7ntKcqxRQfP3C-J4seA&zoom=1&tbnid=ip04jJv8IGwIgM:&tbnh=96&tbnw=170&ei=5qypTf6JPMybOrjHhZ4J&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dbella%2527s%2Bhouse%2Bin%2Btwilight%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D661%26tbm%3Disch%26prmd%3Divns&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=209&vpy=213&dur=550&hovh=168&hovw=299&tx=185&ty=127&oei=5qypTf6JPMybOrjHhZ4J&page=1&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0 ) **

My road was rather unique. Each house looked the exact same from the outside and there were 6 houses.3 on one side and 3 on the other. Our road had a dead end. On the end was a gate. You were to go through the gate to go to a forest.

I soon fell asleep and was mentally getting ready for tomorrow.

**(A/N:. Please review, I hope you guys love this story because I love writing it. I drank a cup of coffee for an inside joke to look like an actual author HAHAH!)**

**Love you All,**

**S.**


	2. AN MUST READ

_**I AM VERY SORRY BUT I NEED TO CHANGE SOMETHING IN THE STORY! JASPER IS GOING TO BE BELLAS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER JUST IMAGINE JASPER MOVING TO FORKS AS WELL OKAY IM REALLY SORRY I FORGOT TO ADD THIS,WHEN YOU READ CHAPTER 2 IT WILL MAKE SENSE WHY I DID THIS!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**The Charmed Circle**

**A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to **–_theonlymusicgeek, CullenLina () __**and**__ MoreRandomThanYouWouldBelieve __**for the extra push of adding chapter 2 x**_

**Chapter 2-Greetings and Secret Initiations PART 1**

Bella POV **SONG/PLAYLIST- Snow patrol-Somewhere a clock is ticking**

"Bell's, Jasper it's time to get up, you're going to meet the neighbours!"Charlie called from downstairs.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I checked the clock and it was only 8:33 am! Charlie is such a pain in my derrière sometimes! **(A/N - Derri****ère means behind/bum in French lol)**

I got up and got dressed in jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a red and black checked shirt. I slipped on my converses and left my hair in its natural curls and waves. I put a gold chain that said Heart breaker and then I put on some black heart earrings. I took one final glance in the mirror and went downstairs to meet Charlie and Jasper.

"Are you excited? This is probably going to be one of the best days of your life!"Charlie said with so much excitement he was nearly jumping up and down.

We both gave him a WDF look. What was he talking about; we were only going to see the neighbours...

"Oh um sorry...you will understand when we get there, just hurry and eat breakfast!"Charlie said quickly.

I poured myself a bowl of cheerio's and Charlie told me that we going to the Cullen's house. He reminded me to be polite, gosh I was always anyway, and that we were going to receive some special news today.

I was worried but excited at the same time. I loved surprises but because Charlie was so excited this made me suspicious.

I finished breakfast quickly and I washed my bowl and spoon and Charlie finished his coffee and I washed his cup. Jasper finished his toast and I washed his plate.

We both walked outside. Fork was known to be rainy and cold, but today the sun was shining brightly and that seemed to make me feel happier than I was already was naturally.

We walked the short distance to the Cullen's house, the Cullen's house was exactly opposite and Charlie told me the rest of the neighbours were going to be there , more people.

We knocked on the door and I greeted Mr and Mrs Cullen. They told me to Call them Carlisle and Cullen-Esme-had caramel wavy hair that sat on her shoulders. She had creamy pale skin and a heart shaped face. Her eyes were a golden brown and they shone with a motherly love. Carlisle-Mr Cullen-was tall and had pale blond hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was only 30 when he was really 43!

Me, Jasper and Charlie walked inside and we greeted the rest of the adult's. I met Mr and Mrs Brandon. Esme then told me and Jasper that the kids were outside in the garden and she led me there. I told Esme how beautiful her garden was. It was huge and green (obviously) with a wooden bench and loads of colourful flowers.

**(A/N: Heres a pic of the Gardern - ./imgres?imgurl=./_dLSVgS5AxBI/TSGcljc_5XI/AAAAAAAA6Qs/mclFDusQl2k/s1600/0June%&imgrefurl=.&usg=_65U_bdp8naTpgbZi8U3k4oR052k=&h=590&w=787&sz=164&hl=en&start=0&sig2=e0D3M4EMSq_ZpP1fjb7O7A&zoom=1&tbnid=wDtb6Bh2h_EFVM:&tbnh=149&tbnw=198&ei=9-qTfL0EMeg8QPF3KG5Ag&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dbeautiful%2Bgardens%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DG%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D661%26tbm%3Disch0%2C99&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=136&vpy=205&dur=3302&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=105&ty=136&oei=9-qTfL0EMeg8QPF3KG5Ag&page=1&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0&biw=1024&bih=661)**

walked outside shyly and then realised Esme had gone. I shrugged my shoulders and walked out more. Then coming out of a bush came a pixie like girl. She looked about 4'7 and she had spiky black hair that went out in all directions, her face was beautiful and fairy like with sharp but feminine features. She had grey eyes like Mrs Brandon. So she must be her daughter.

"Hi,I'm Alice Brandon behind me is my brother...!"She said with a big smile and with a bell like voice. She beamed at Jasper and smiled shyly.

"I'm Bella Swan and this is Jasper!"I said smiling, just as I said that a few others kids came out from behind the big bush that had been cut to a Pagan star pentacle. How weird...

"Hi Bella, I'm Emmett, Alice's brother!"A big buff boy with curly dark hair said.

I smiled in response.

Behind him came a beautiful tall girl. She had long natural blond hair and violet eyes. She looked like a supermodel.

"I'm Rosalie Cullen but you can call me Rose and behind me is my brother!"She greeted.

Then another person came out from behind the bush.

A dazzling bronze haired and greened eyed handsome male came out.

He gave me a heart-melting crooked smile and he gave his hand out towards me.

"I'm Edward, Hi Bella,Jasper,Like Rose said,Im her brother!"He said in a velvet voice whilst shaking my hand.

"Well, the greetings are done! I'm hungry lets quickly get some food because the meeting is going to start in a sec!"Emmett said, breaking me out of my trance.

We all went to the kitchen and Alice and Rosalie linked arms with me, telling me how its great to have another girlfriend.

We all had a packet of crisp/potato chips. We were then called by Esme to go into the living room.

The living room was HUGE. They had a chandelier that was made up by several lanterns put together and a super shiny glass-wood like table with some decorations on top.

The room had marble floors that were made to look like a light whitish beige wood and they had plants on the outer corners.

(**A/N – My description is really shitty so go to this link to get a pic of the living room,I spent ages looking for one! ./imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=&usg=_Xc7rvEtfUe15Tvz_6I-8edviHAI=&h=368&w=520&sz=66&hl=en&start=40&sig2=u9XgdioPkhYU0CV25FX-eg&zoom=1&tbnid=s-wWA9AiHNBoHM:&tbnh=110&tbnw=153&ei=FgqrTdnWHIKg8QPMyb24Ag&prev=/search%3Fq%3DBig%2Bmordern%2Bliving%2Broom%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DG%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D661%26tbm%3Disch0%2C892&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=108&vpy=361&dur=2635&hovh=189&hovw=267&tx=180&ty=150&oei=0wmrTde5EsKV8QOV4Ni5Ag&page=3&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:40&biw=1024&bih=661)**

We all sat down on the cream sofa, it was big so all six of us could fit on it.

"Okay, we have some new that isn't going to be easy to tell you...so we decided to show you something for proof."Carlisle said seriously.

He got out a ancient looking book. It was dark green with a red triquetra.**(A/N: Its basically the Book of Shadows from charmed,google it)**

"What _is_ that?"Jasper said confused.

"This is the Book of Shadows."Carlisle said beaming.

Mr and Mrs Brandon and Mr and Mrs Cullen and Charlie and Mum were all standing looking happy and excited.

Wait...Mum?

"Mum when did you get here?"Jasper said shocked.

"Oh,I got an Elder to orb her here!"Carlisle said as if we knew what that meant...

"What the fuck is orbing and What's an Elder?"Emmett said, speaking for all of us.

"Language!"Esme scolded.

"Well all of you guys are Witches."Said Mrs Brandon.

"I love it when you get straight to the point darling!"Said Mr Brandon laughing.

"What do you mean Witches?"Rosalie said angrily.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"Alice said, angry as Rose

"Is this because I ate the last cookie dad...?"Jasper said pissed off.

I and Edward were quite, we knew our parents wouldn't lie like that and we knew our parents were not crazy, we lived with them for God's sake!

"Let us explain!"My Mum snapped.

"Charlie, you can speak."Carlisle said, sitting down on one of those big black leather reading chairs.

"It all started in 1670, one of your ancestors was a practitioner her name was Charlotte Warren. She gave birth to a magical child. A Witch named Melinda Warren. Melinda was the first family witch. She had 2 powers. The power to move things with her mind and the power to feel people's emotions and to manipulate them. She had 3 best ,Jasper me and you too and are related to Melinda Warren, which means we are witches. Melinda had 3 best friends. Ronald Masen,who is related to Rosalie and Edward, he like Melinda was a witch and he the power to shape shift and to freeze time. Then Finally Prudence Brandon, she was too a witch with the power to see the future and the power to levitate. They became really close and they created the Book of shadows which has been passed down ever since. There is a legend that says that one day 3 of the ancestors, one from each of you guys, will give birth to one girl and boy each and that you will all each possess a power. But powers can grow and change, keep that in ,as a Witch you have your power and the fact you can sense a witch and can say spells and fight Witch Hunters...aka Demons. Demons had ancestors who were witch hunters, they kill witches and they too have powers. I know this is alot take in but you guys are the famous Charmed ones! You all have a power each. It say that in the Book of Shadows. Here it also says what power you all possess. For the Brandon's- Alice will have the Power of premonition which means seeing the future, and Emmett has the power to levitate, levitation is the phenomenon of a person or thing rising into the air by apparently supernatural means. For the Cullens,Edward has the power to shape shift and Rosalie can freeze time. For the Swans, Jasper has the power to feel and manipulate peoples emotions and Bella can move things with her mind. It also says here that each of you will earn extra powers and your powers will become stronger. So you might be gifted with an extra power throughout your life. But the bad news is, you guys have been part of the legend because you are to be the witches who fight the biggest battle. Your children will become witches and they still battle but you guys are to battle the biggest battle. You guys are the most powerful witches, the Power of 6 ,you guys are meant to stick together no matter what."Charlie said in a rush.

"Omg!"I said breaking the Silence.

All six of us sat there shocked.

But the things was, we all believed him.

"I thought you would not believe him because I never did at first."My mum said.

"I believe him because I don't know why, but I can just tell he is telling the truth..."Jasper said.

"I believe your power is coming in a little Jasper!"Mrs Brandon beamed.

"Alice, Emmett see if you can tap into yours!"Mr Brandon said.

"WAIT!"Edward yelled.

"What son?"Esme said softly.

"How are we supposed to actually use our powers if we don't know how to even get into them? If we are witches aren't we suppose to have all had our powers since we were born?"Edward snapped.

"Well Bella and Jasper here completed the circle, you were to receive your powers when the circle was fully binded and you were altogether."Esme said.

"But didn't we use to come here every summer?"I said.

"Yeah, but you never actually lived here Bell's, and when you were born your mum ran away with you before the circle could bind. She ran way when she was pregnant. No offence but let me tell you the real reason why your mother left seeing as she won't tell you! When me and your mum found out we were witches we were ecstatic but when she was pregnant she was nearly killed by a demon so she left because she didn't want you to be a witch because she didn't want you hurt, she took you and Jasper to Phoenix and she met Phil. We are not the only witches here, there are witches all over the world. My family was related to Melinda Warren but your mother is not but she is a witch from another family."My dad said.

"I'm so sorry darling, I care about you too much and I still don't want you to be a witch!"She sneered.

"But didn't you used to be a witch mum?"Jasper said.

"I'm human now, I took out the witch in me, I don't want you guys to get hurt, Im going back to phoenix, you can either come with me or you can stay here. But if you stay here I'm not even going to contact you anymore, Im not going to talk to you if you're fighting demons!"She said angrily.

"I like it here already, I know I just got here but I want to stay in my family roots, you can go, you're not a real mum if you can chuck us away like that!"Jasper said.

"What about you Bella?"My mum said turning towards me.

"Shut the door behind you!"I said with so much power. Then shocking everyone I squinted my eyes and made the vase of flowers on the table come behind my mum's head, so I guess I really did have powers, then I was about to hit her when someone spoke.

"Bella don't."Edward whispered.

I tore my gaze away from the vase and my mum's head and let the vase smash on the floor, and I looked towards Edward, then shocking myself again I scooted closer to him on the couch and Hugged him while I cried and my mum walked out the door and left me forever...

**(A/N – Thats 5 fucking pages dudes and duddettes! Please review! X The next chapter will be them training with their powers!)**


	4. TRAILER!

I just made a trailer for this fanfic,I hope you guys love it...

Heres the link...

.com/watch?v=E63-_wvLvAw&feature=channel_video_title

PRETTY PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER VIDEOS AND COMMENT AND SUB XXX


	5. READ TO GET A SPECIAL PRIZE! :

A/N-Im so sorry to have to write another AN but could everyone please follow me on twitter,my name is

xHitByDestinyx

PLEASE FOLLOW AND U WILL GET A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO U AND IF U FOLLOW I WILL LET U SEE THE CHAPTERS BEFORE THEY GET PUBLISHED..HOW COOL IS THAT!

X

s.


	6. Chapter 3

**The Charmed Circle**

_A/N: I am going to try and update as much as I can because there is going to be a chapter that is going to be full of action but I need to write about these witches learning to use their powers first! So heres a chap full of funny power mistakes and emotional drama. Enjoy! X_

**Chapter 3-Greetings and Secret Initiations Part 2**

_Previously-_

_- __"Well all of you guys are Witches."Said Mrs Brandon._

_-__"I'm so sorry darling, I care about you too much and I still don't want you to be a witch!"She sneered._

_-__"I'm human now, I took out the witch in me, I don't want you guys to get hurt, Im going back to phoenix, you can either come with me or you can stay here. But if you stay here I'm not even going to contact you anymore, Im not going to talk to you if you're fighting demons!"She said angrily._

_"I like it here already, I know I just got here but I want to stay in my family roots, you can go, you're not a real mum if you can chuck us away like that!"Jasper said._

_"What about you Bella?"My mum said turning towards me._

_"Shut the door behind you!"I said with so much power. Then shocking everyone I squinted my eyes and made the vase of flowers on the table come behind my mum's head, so I guess I really did have powers, then I was about to hit her when someone spoke._

_"Bella don't."Edward whispered._

_I tore my gaze away from the vase and my mum's head and let the vase smash on the floor, and I looked towards Edward, then shocking myself again I scooted closer to him on the couch and Hugged him while I cried and my mum walked out the door and left me forever..._

**Song/Playlist-****We The Kings**** ft. Demi Lovato: We'll Be A Dream**

BELLA'S POV

I don't know how long I cried for in Edwards lap, Rosalie was stroking my hair and Emmett and Alice and Jasper were just to shocked to speak. I lifted my head off Edwards lap.

"I'm sooooo sorry, I got your shirt wet, I will buy you a new one, and I'm so stupid!"I said, and then I ended up crying again putting my head back in Edwards Lap.

"It's okay Bella, I don't care about the shirt, I care about you, are you okay?"He said gently.

I put my head back up and looked at him. I wiped my eyes and a surge of confidence went through me.

"I'm okay, if anything she has only made my stronger, I just found out I am a damn Witch, so lets use our power, I don't give a fucking fudge what she thinks,shes only made me more determined!"I said with perseverance.

"Lol fudge!"Emmett said laughing.

I laughed and soon everyone else was.

Jasper hadn't said a word.

"Jazz, are you ok?"I said softly.

"You know what belly boos, I am, your right lets kick ass with our powers, let's practice, Edward do you mind if you practice in your garden?"Jasper said with determination like me.

"I was wondering when you guys would say that; you can take as much time as you want! We are going to help ,we still have our powers so we can help you, but our individual powers like freezing time and moving things with our minds are gone to you know so we don't have them, but we can still say incantations etcetera and we were former witches so we know the jist!"Esme said beaming whilst coming back in the room.

We all got up and walked through the kitchen to the Garden.

In the Gardner was Charlie and Carlisle. It seems that Mr and Mrs Brandon had left then after all the emotional drama, I wouldn't blame them.

"Hey guys, are you alright?"Carlisle said, mostly to me and Jasper.

"I'm finer than a hot lady!"Emmett boomed. We all laughed.

"Well let's get the show on the road!"Alice said squealing.

"Let's start with you Jasper!"Charlie said, excited for his son.

"Okay so who should I practice on?"Jasper said.

"Me, me, me!"Alice said jumping up and down.

"Actually, your gift is different; you could feel everyone's emotions at once. So try to focus on one person at a time and then change their emotion."Charlie said.

Jasper was kind of tensed as he looked around on who to start with. He chose Alice of course.

He stared at Alice then a few seconds late he said...

"She's excited..."

"Good know change her emotion, just feel the emotion you want to give her and then focus on her feeling it..."Carlisle said.

He stared at Alice again. Then Alice went from Bouncing up and down in excitement to dropping to the floor!

"What did you do to her?"I screamed running towards Alice.

"I made her sleepy; calm down let me make her wake up...!"He said quickly. He looked at her and then she woke up being herself again.

"That's way cool man!"Emmett said clapping Jasper on the back.

Jasper had a go of feeling everyone emotions then changing them. He took a few tries as he just started.

Next was Emmett.

Carlisle told Emmett to just feel himself move was ever he wanted to, part of levitation was flying so Emmett was excited.

Before we knew it Emmett was in the air! He flew round in circles screaming 'Woohooooo! I'm superman!'

Next was Alice.

Alice got premonitions by triggers, if she touched a vase that was about to smash she would see it. But she could get premonitions without triggers, but they had to be powerful ones.

Alice touched Rosalie and she saw Rosalie practicing her power after her and that when she froze time, a bird would be flying above them and the bird would freeze. She told everyone but Rose because rose could change what happened and we wanted to see if Alice's premonition was true.

Infact, after _wa_s Rose. Rose stood up, took a deep breath and made a hand gesture. Alice was right-A bird was frozen in the air. Rose made the hand gesture again and the bird unfroze and flew away.

After Rose was Edward.

Edward was to concentrated on becoming Charlie and it worked! He turned back into himself and motioned for me to go next.

I walked in the middle and put my ring on the garden table. I squinted my eyes and made the ring slide across the table. I then asked Emmett to throw a ball at me and I made it hit him as it flew towards me!

Esme then told us it was time for us to practice an incantation. An incantation was when you read a spell. She got the book of Shadows and flicked through. She then found a page on calling a witch. Which meant if Jasper was in Canada and I needed him right here, I could say the incantation and make him come here?

We made Rosalie go into the kitchen and we read the Incantation, soon white sparks came and formed a body shape, then boom, Rose was in the room!

We all had dinner. Esme had made Chicken wraps and salad.

We all called it a night and decided to go home. I went in my room and got into my PJ'S.

Jasper and Charlie came into the room to say goodnight.

"Good night telekinesis girl!"Jasper said playfully.

"Good night Empath!"I said laughing.

"Goodnight Witches!"Charlie beamed.

That night I didn't dream, I just slept peacefully.

**(A/N- Reviews make me write more so review! S.x)**


	7. Chapter 4 Taking it inThe next day

**The Charmed Circle**

**A/N: Heres another Chappie! Hope you guys are getting in the Charmed you guys saw the trailer...would you like me to make another one..? x Remember to follow me on twitter,my name is XHitByDestinyX BY THE WAY THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A FLICK THROUGH EVERYONES THOUGHTS REALLY...**

**Chapter 4-Taking it in/The next day. **

**SONG/PLAYLIST- Florence & the Machine-Blinding**

_**EDWARDS POV**_

I was a Witch. How fucked up is that!One minute we are talking about the new kids moving on to our road, and then we meet them. The girl name Bella was breathtaking and she seemed so sweet. But because of her I'm a witch. How can one be so beautiful but fucked up at the same time? Renee is such a bitch as well, how can you just leave your children like that? She fucking made Bella seem like a doll crying in my arms. I had the power to shapeshift, which was cool, but when I heard about fighting demons ,that was another awesome fact, but when Renee mentioned about her being nearly killed, it made me feel protective towards Bella. Even if I just met her I feel connection. I sit up in my bed now shirtless, only in my boxers. I was about to go back to sleep and to shake these witchy thoughts out of my head when Rosalie barged into the room.

I looked at the clock next to me; it was only 2:24 in the fucking morning!

"What do you want?"I snapped.

"I just wanted to try something, but I didn't want to wake up Mum and Dad."She said.

"Well why you waked me up then!"I said angrily.

"Because you don't matter, now I want you to throw something in the air and I am going to freeze it whilst it's in the air!"She said excitedly.

I threw my alarm clock and froze it when it was just inches from the floor! That was majorly cool!

"Yay!"Rosalie beamed.

"Rose, why the fuck did you need me to throw something when you could have thrown it yourself?"I said confused but annoyed at the same time.

"Well I wanted to make you pissed off! Okay now try to shape shift into someone."She said.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on Emmett but I ended up morphing into Bella, she was on my damn mind tonight.

"Oh _haiii_ Bella!"Rosalie joked.

I shape shifted back into myself and Rose walked back out the room. If she was going to keep on annoying me like that I don't want to be a damn witch!

0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0

Esme called me down for lunch. I went down and the tasty smell of pasta wafted towards my nose. I dug in eagerly.

"Edward, Rosalie, your starting school tomorrow remember, have you got everything? Plus Bella and Jasper are going to take a ride with you to school now on."Esme said.

"Yes we both have everything and ok I will knock on their door in the morning!"Rose said happily.

I smiled to myself, I was going to see Bella , why was I getting so happy to see someone I only met yesterday? I shook my head, cleaned my dishes and went upstairs. I was so confused. I sit on my bed and run my hand through my hair and continue to think about _her_. I think I have a crush. I wonder what she is thinking about...

0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0

**BELLAS POV**

I sigh in boredom. I walk towards my book shelf and pick out a Jayne Austen book. I soon realise that the name Edward was ,I keep thinking about him. His green eyes and lush bronze got a crush here haven't they?

I miss Edward even if I just met him yesterday. He was so sweet after what happened with my Mum. I wonder what Edwards thinking about?

**JASPERS POV**

Alice.

Alice.

Alice.

She is the only thing in my mind. I grab my iPod crank the music high but I still think about Alice. Her gorgeous eyes and stunning smile.

ALICES POV

Jasper.

Jasper.

Jasper,

He is the only thing in my mind. I grab a fashion magazine and flick through, when I get past a page of a male model I could only see Jasper. I compare Jasper and the male model. Jasper was definitely hotter with his golden locks.

**ROSALIES POV**

My phone chimes. Another text. I reach for my phone and see its Emmett. Gosh I think I going to faint!

'_Hey Rosey,whats up?I miss you,can't wait to see you tomorrow morning,I will come knock for you in the morning and we can go together to meet Jasper and do you think?But don't freeze time to stop time so you can have a longer time to decide haha!'_

_Emmey Bear._

I quickly reply saying:

'_Hey Em,I miss you too!Come as early as you can in the morning,I want a bear hug x As for freezing time thing...I don't have to think a actual second to spend some time with you._

_Rose xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**EMMETTS POV**

My phone chimes and I read the text Rosalie sent me.

'_Hey Em,I miss you too! Come as early as you can in the morning, I want a bear hug x As for freezing time thing...I don't have to think a actual second to spend some time with you._

Gosh I think I am crushing on this women!

**A/N: I Know this is a crappy chapter but it's just a connector chap that lets you let you know what everyone is thinking...the next chapter is going to be insane! They are going to go school and there are gonna be loads of surprises and dramas.**

**Until the next chapter...**

**TOODLES.**


	8. Chapter 5

**The Charmed Circle**

**A/N: Heres another Chappie! Hope you guys are getting in the charmed buzz. If you guys saw the trailer...would you like me to make another one..? x Remember to follow me on twitter, my name is XHitByDestinyX **

**Chapter 5-School and the club.**

**SONG/PLAYLIST-t****.A.T.u - How Soon Is Now? (Official Video)**

**BELLAS POV**

I got up and got ready for school. I was wearing jeans, a plain navy top with a long tight black cardigan with a diamond heart necklace, I put my hair in a low ponytail to the side and walked downstairs to get breakfast, Jasper and Charlie were already there. I got my bowl of cheerios and I ate slowly, feeling nervous for school today.

We had just found we were witches 2 days ago, and it's going to be hard to make new friends in this new school-so I was feeling overwhelmed.

Once I had finished breakfast, and grabbed my stuff I and jasper walked to the door when the door bell rang. Outside the door was Emmett, Alice,Rosalie and Edward.

The only person I was looking at was the green-eyed bronze haired beauty. Edward.

"Good morning."He breathed.

"Good morning."I said, blushing.

"Well let's get this show on the road, let's leave for school."Emmett boomed.

Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice went in Emmett's jeep whilst I went with Edward in his Volvo.

"Are you nervous?"He asked.

"Yes."I said feeling embarrassed.

"Well don't be, you got Jasper, Em, Alice and Rose and obviously me."He said gently.

I smiled and in no time we were already at school. I got out of the car and we were parked next to Emmett's jeep, I then realised that one end of the car park was the teachers car park and at the over side were we were was reserved places for Emmett's and Edwards car. All the students had to park in the -How lucky are Edward and Emmett!

"How comes you got reserved places?"Jasper asked puzzled.

"Let's say we are cherished at this school."Emmett said.

We decided to drop it and walk inside, then I realised what Emmett meant. Everyone would gawk at us and move out of our way, some would smile and say hello and some girls would giggle and talk to their friends when they checked out the boys.

We got into our class, I wanted to sit at the back where they were 6 seats ( 3 rows and 2 chairs per table) but there were two people already sitting there. I sighed in annoyance.

"What's wrong?"Rosalie said.

"I was hoping we could have sat at the back but it doesn't matter..."I said.

"Don't worry, I got us covered..."Rosalie said slyly. She walked towards the two girls and said something quietly, the girls moved as quickly as they could and smiled at Rose and said something.

"What was that about?"I said, moving towards our seats, I sat with Edward.

"I told them to move because we wanted to sit together and they said they would be glad to do something for me!"Giggled Rose.

Gosh these people were popular.

**-BLAH BLAH THEY HAD THEir LESSONS BLAH BLAH LETS SKIP TO LUNCH TIME -**

When the bell rang for lunch I literally jumped out of my seat eargerly, I was too excited, Alice style as me and Rose walked to the cafeteria together, I really wanted to see Edward.

I and rose decided to just share some chips and we bought a bottle of water each.

We walked to the table to see everyone laughing...

"What did we miss?"Rose said.

"Well in history Jazz was getting in trouble, on his first day I may add, for talking to Alice too much, so when the teacher shouted at him and threatened to send him out of class, Jasper made him change his emotion, he made the teacher start crying and apologizing to Jazz and asked for his forgivness, then Jazz said let everyone have a free period and we did! It was awesome!"Emmett boomed.

"That's so unfair; I wish we had our lesson together."I said feel gloomy.

"I will just ask Miss Coop from the reception, I will make her swoon and change our schedules so we can all be in the same classes."Jazz said smirking.

"YAY!"Alice squealed.

Just then a cough interrupted us from behind me. We all turned around to see Mike Newton looking at me.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering, do you want to go out sometime?"Mike asked.

I was about to deny when suddenly I was filled with lust and optimism.

"Sure Mike! When would you like to go?"I WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT!I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH MIKE NEWTON ANYWERE!

"I will pick you up at seven on Saturday!"He beamed.

As soon as he left, I was fuming. Then I put two and two together and I realised what happened.

"JASPER FUCKING SWAN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SAY YES!"I said in an angry whisper, I didn't want the whole school to know our business.

"Sorry I just had to ha-ha!"Jasper chuckled.

"I don't want to go with him!"I said.

"Well who would you like to go on a date with?"Emmett said jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

I blushed and secretly looked at Edward under my eyelashes. He looked angry, upset and curious at the same time.

"ANYWAY! LETS ALL GO TO MINE AFTER SCHOOL!"Rose said loudly, the whole cafeteria looked at our table.

"What ya looking at bitches!"Alice said.

Everyone laughed and I gave Rose an appreciative smile.

After lunch and our last lesson we left to go home. I went inside Edwards Volvo and gave him a smile. He looked like he really wanted to say something...

"What is it Edward?"I said.

"Who is it you wanted to go out with instead of Mike?"He said quietly looking down.

"Someone with gorgeous green eyes and lush bronze hair..."I said with bravery. He looked up at me with a quizzical expression.

"You."I said quietly, and it was my turn to look down.

"Hey, do you really?"He said, lifting my chin up with his finger. He had pure hope in his eyes and smiled.

"Yes."I said.

"So how about Saturday at seven, I will tell mike your going on a date with someone else."He said.

I laughed at this.

"Ok, I would really like that." I said biting my lip.

**A/N: Okay so after this I'm going to start letting them fight demons and I'm gonna get the demon ideas from Charmed. Xxxx Lots of love... S.**

**FROM NOW ON IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS IM NOT GOING TO UPDATE! IM WARNING YOU TO REVIEW NOW XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Chapter 6

**THE CHARMED CIRCLE**

**CHAPTER 6-WARLOCKS and the POWER OF 6**

**SONG-NO SONG**

**BELLAS POV**

I felt sorry for Rose. Emmett hadn't asked her out yet so when I told her about Edward she snapped and decided to make plan. She was going to on a date with a guy called Jeremy who had been persistent on taking her out. She was going to make Emmett jealous so that he would finally ask her out.

"Were Rose again, I forgot..."Alice said as we sat down in the Cafe.

"She is with Jeremy remember!"I said.

"Oh!"Alice giggled.

**ROSALIES POV**

You okay babes?"Jeremy asked me as we sat in the back seat of the cab.

"Yea just a lot of things going on that's all" I said with a shrug before holding up a fortune cookie to him.

"Open your fortune cookie."I said changing the subject.

Jeremy took it and once reading it smirked."Soon you will be on top."

"It does not say that!"I said taking the fortune from him.

"What's wrong with being on top?"Jeremy asked smiling as I read the fortune.

"Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the world!" I corrected as Jeremy put his arm around me, I wish it was Emmet.

I looked out the window and noticed that we weren't heading in the right direction to Jeremy's house.

"I thought we were going to your place."I said confused.

"I wanted to show you something, the views great. You're going to love it."He said.

Jeremy opened the door to the warehouse, Bella took one look at the dark room and said "I don't care how good the view is, I'm not going in there!"

"Come on "Jeremy said steering me into an elevator "You'll love it. I bet it will make you want to tell Alice and Bella as soon as you see them."

"Wait I didn't tell you anything about them two, this is our first date so how did you know?"

"Woops"Jeremy said whipping out a dagger and the elevator suddenly stopped half way leaving a small gap at the top of the elevator.

"What is that?"I gasped stepping away from Jeremy.

"Your surprise" Jeremy said smirking.

"Yea yea, very funny."I said rolling her eyes "Put it away."

Jeremy just smirked taking a step closer to her.

"Jeremy I'm serious!"I yelled getting nervous.

"So am I!"He yelled back "I've waited six months for this! All I needed was for Bella to come home."

"Why?"

"I want your powers!"He said manically.

His face shifted making me scream and he launched for me. I held up my hands and froze Jeremy. I wasted no time in climbing through the gap. I had just got through but then Jeremy unfroze somehow he caught my leg and started dragging me back into the elevator. I tried grabbing a plank of wood but every time I got close to it I would be pulled back again. I froze him again and the few seconds that he froze I grabbed the wood and hit him around the head.

He must be powerful to be able to fight through my freezes! I worked hard on perfecting them!

I ran home as fast I could. Everyone was at my house so when I got in and Jasper sensed my emotions he asked what was wrong.

"Jeremey,he is warlock, he tried to kill me but I got away he wants our powers, he is going to be here any minute we need to hurry up!"I said as fast as I could.

"I told you not to go out of him; I'm going to kill that bloody bastard!"Emmett said angrily to me.

"Well I only went out of him to make you jealous!"I snapped.

"Why would you want to make me jealous?"He said confused.

"Because I want to go out of you but you never ask!"I said.

"I've always wanted to go out of you Rose, I just never knew what to say, but...will you go out with me?"Emmett said softly.

"Of course!"I said breathlessly before getting into a passionate kiss with Emmett.

"YOU CAN PLAY TONSIL TOCKEY LATER WE NEED TO GET TO THE BOOK OF SHADOW, CARLISLE SAID IT GIVES YOU INFORMATION ON DEMONS AND WARLOCKS!"Edward yelled whilst getting a bunch of stuff from the cupboard. He was carrying some clay, some herbs, candles and a Rose. How ironic with the rose.

We all ran upstairs to the Book of Shadows. We got a marble bowl and made a clay doll of a male representening Jeremey,we then added the rose and some herbs and we form a circle with 8 candles.

"It said you 9 candles."Alice said.

"Here's another one!"Emmett said giving us a birthday candle.

"A birthday candle?"Edward said puzzled.

"It's all I could fine, it's your house! You need to stock up on more candles dude!"Emmett said chuckling.

We added the candle to the circle.

I read the incantation in the Book of shadows:

"_Your love will wither and depart from my life and my heart. Let me be Jeremy, and go away forever!"_

After the spell I stuck the roses thorns into the clay doll and threw into the all watched in amazement as the clay bubbled and smoked up in the bowl.

"It's done; we just fought our first demon!"I said smiling.

"Actual it was warlock Rose!"Bella said.

Alice touched the bowl to put it away but then she sucked in a gasp and her eyes glazed over.

She was having a premonition.

"What do you see Alice!"Jasper said worriedly.

"I saw Jeremey, he is covered in thorns and he is coming into this room!"Alice said shaking.

"What do we do?"Bella said scared.

"Let's run!"Alice cried.

We all ran to the door but then Jeremy came in. He laughed levitated and kicked him in the head and began to beat him up, as well as Edward and Jasper.

I grabbed the book and was looking for something to help us. I was drawn to the front page. It said

'The power of six will set us free.'

"Wait I think we should say this incantation, 'The power of six will set us free', I remember Charlie telling me that is when we are most powerful, we all need to do is join hands say the incantation all together and Bella can move things with her mind so she can push out her hands towards Jeremey, throw our power at him and he will die!"I said with triumph.

We all gathered round and the boys stop attacking Jeremy.

"What are you doing?"Jeremy said, clearly pissed off.

"You'll see."Bella said smirking.

"The Power of six will set us free, the power of six will set us free, and the power of six will set us free!"We all said together in one clear voice.

Bella thrusted out her hand a rainbow beam of light shot out of her hand and hit then caught on fire and was turned into ashes.

What happened in here Carlisle said looking at the messed up attic were we kept our book of shadows.

"We just fought our first demon!"I said beaming.

"Warlock Rose, it was a warlock!"Bella corrected, whilst laughing.

"WOW, Let me tell the others, stay there and I will get the camera, you got to take a picture you guys are having some powerful aura around you!"Carlisle said with awe.

I love being a witch.

**A/n:What do you think? REVIEW X**


	10. Chapter 7

**The Charmed Circle**

**A/n: Keep reviews coming and follow me on twitter my name is XHitByDestinyX **

**CHAPTER 7-From fear to Eternity**

**SONG-NO SONG TODAY SORRY X**

**ROSALIES POV **

"Remind me why you need a lucky charm again Alice! I asked as we looked around the Occult shop.

"I need it for my interview for the job I want to buy these new shoes and I have to save to get them, so I really need this job."Alice said.

"But Alice, everyone loves you, you don't need a lucky charm!"I said exasperated.

"Calm down before you freeze me in anger!"Alice said teasingly.

"Witches don't freeze! Esme told me."Rosalie said angrily.

"Sorry, but could you hurry up I need to close the shop, I want to be closed by midnight!"The girl behind the counter said worriedly.

"I thought you close at one?"I said.

"I normally do but not on the eve on Friday the 13th."She said.

"Help me choose one!"Alice wined

"How about this one?"I said picking up a white crystal.

"It's beautiful."I said wanting to get out of the shop quickly.

"That will be £17.50 please, but you get 10% if you sign this mailing list."The women said quickly as if she were in a rush.

"See, good luck already!"Alice squealed whilst writing our names and her address.

"If you're interested we are having a Wicca gathering for the spring equinox."The women said kindly.

"What makes you think we would be interest?"I said sharply.

"Well most Witches are."The women said.

"We never said we were Witches."I said gulping.

She rolled her how did she know what we are? She must be a Witch because she seemed cool with it, she sold charms in an occult shop and she didn't scream BURN WITCH when mentioned we were Witches.

Weird...

Whilst the women were giving us our charm back in a bag the clock chimed.

"Will you please hurry?"She said.

"Is there a problem?"Alice said.

"I told you want to close before midnight!"She said.

"Wow you take the Friday the 13th stuff seriously!"I said.

"You should too, ESPECIALLY THIS ONE."She said leaning in closer to us.

"Why is that?"Alice said with a hint of curiosity.

"Every 1300 years on Friday the 13th there is a universal convergence of negative energy, and this is the year."She said.

"Of course it is."I said whilst rolling my eyes.

We were about to leave when she spoke again.

"Did you hear that, the clock struck thirteen, its starting already..."She said widening her eyes.

"BYE!"Alice screeched whilst dragging us out.

AS THE GIRLS GO HOME THE DEMON OF FEAR WHO COMES EVERY 1300 YEARS AND FEEDS ON A WITCHES GREATEST FEAR WALKED TOWARDS THE OCCULT HAD TO MAKE 13 WITCHES FEEL THEIR GREATEST FEAR AND THEY WOULD DIE BECAUSE OF FEAR,THEN HE COULD ESCAPE FROM HELL AND WALK BACK ON THE WORLD.

Inside the occult shop the owner began locking up, the Demon knocks on the door...

"We are closed sorry."The owner said.

The Demon knocked louder.

"I said we are closed!"The owner snapped.

The demon walked through the door. The owner name Angela gasped in horror.

"You're not to me, WITCH!"He said.

"OMG!"She whispered.

She quickly whipped out an amulet to protect her.

"Amulets don't work on this Demon."He chuckled.

He made a hand motion, like he was describing a rainbow, when really he was reading her fear.

"Your greatest fear is being buried alive...in an earth quake..."He said.

The walls seemed to shudder around her. Everything began to fall around Angela. Book cases, jewlerry and antiques dropped at her feet.

She screamed.

She then fell lifelessly to the ground. Her hair was stark white and her face was morphed in fear...

The demon then walked towards the mailing list, he made a hand motion and all of the human's names were gone and on the witches name were copied them down and walked to kill those exact witches...

**BELLAS POV**

I had gotten a new job at a restrauent called we were having a supersticious theme for Friday the 13th.I was rifling through all the amulents and crystals when Alice walked in the room.

"I'm starting my new job today!"Alice sang wearing a gray was going to work in a House agent's office and was going to answer the calls.

Rosalie walked in ,grabbing a mug of coffee. Emmett and Jasper were stuffing my pancakes I made them.

Edward walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist, I turned around and kissed him. Man I love this guy, but we haven't said it to each other yet...

Just then Rosalie yawned. I quickly ran to her and covered her mouth. She looked at me confused with her eyes.

"Close your mouth when you yawn, you could let the devil in!"I snapped.

Everyone started laughing whilst Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Especially on Friday the 13th..."I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"OMG, don't tell me your into that stuff as well!"Alice said.

"So what '_special stuff'_ do you have to protect you from evil on this very day..."Jasper asked snickering.

"I got these necklaces and some herbs and some sage sticks."I said smiling.

"Why do you have all that crap love, sorry."Edward said, laughing.

"Well because we are having a fundraiser the restaurant, and after being chosen as the youngest manager, at 19 I must add, I have to decorate the place."I said beaming.

"Don't you think you're over doing it?"Emmett said.

"Not really after the Jeremy accident."I said glaring at Rose.

"I'm sorry!"Rose said putting her hands up in surrender.

"But those things are real, superstitions are not, they are like old wives tales to explain someone's misfortune!"Alice said.

"Statistics show that more bad things happen on Friday the 13th, actually Rose met Jeremy on Friday the 13th!"I said.

"Really?"Jasper said looking at Rose.

"Yeah, but that does not mean anything..."Rose huffed.

"HE TRIED TO KILL YOU!"I said.

"Bad things happen on Friday the 13th because people put the energy into feeling like bad things are going to happen."Rose said.

"I believe in the upside of superstitions, like my charm and I am leaving for work!"Alice squealed.

After a few minutes Alice had left, the door bell rang. I opened the door to an Inspector.

"Omg, Jacob,is that you!"I said gasping.

I had grown up with Jacob; I used to see him every summer I used to come to forks when I was younger. I was 19 and Jacob was 24 which made him 5 years older, but we were best friends when we were younger.

"Bella, is that you?"He said shocked.

"You look terrific, do you mind if I come in?"He asked.

"Sure come in."I said leading him in the living room.

"So um, not to be rude but what are you doing here?"I asked.

"I could say the same thing to you."He said.

"I live back in forks now."I said.

"Oh that's great, but I'm here because of situation. We have had 3 suspicious deaths since yesterday at midnight. All females. One worked in an Occult store, your friends Alice and Rose were the last customers."He said.

"OMG."I said sadly.

I went up to call Rosalie. I told her quickly what happened.

"Did you see any suspicious characters around?"Jacob asked Rosalie.

"No, I and Alice were the only ones in there, infact she was locking up when we left."Rose said.

"Was the place in order...?"He asked.

"What do you mean?"Rosalie said.

"When we found the body it was buried in all of the stores stock."He said.

"Yeah the place was in order, but I don't understand why it was all on top of her?"Rose said.

"We are not sure, but the Coroner said she died of an heart attack, she died of fear, her eyes were wide in fright and her hair was stark white."Jacob said.

"That's so weird..."I said freaked out.

"Do you mind me asking why you went to an occult book store at midnight?"He said.

"Well Alice had a job interview today and she wanted to get a good luck charm but we went last minute because she had forgotten."Rose said simply.

"The killings were like a ritual, the owner wasn't the first person found like that, it seems like the people who are getting killed are tied to that shop, you girls should be careful."Jacob said, getting up to leave.

"Well it was really nice to see you again."I said smiling, showing him to the door.

"Yeah, how about I pick you up tomorrow for lets say, 8:00?"He said smiling.

"Sure that will be great!"I beamed.

"Bye!"He said getting into his car.

"What was that about?"Rosalie hissed as soon he was out ear shot.

"We are going to have some dinner rose, is that a crime?"I said.

"I thought you were dating Edward!"She said.

"I am! OMG Jacob is just a friend, I knew him since I was younger, I love Edward!"I said shocked.

"Oh, but hey you LOVEEEE Edward, Have you said it to each other yet?"She said.

"No."I said looking down.

"Don't worry the time will come...Me and Em haven't said it either!"She said.

After hearing what Jacob said, I told work that I was sick and copied the list of people who were on the mailing list at the shop.

After what Rose told I about how the shop owner Angela had been weird before closing up I decided to check the Book of Shadows. I found out that a demon called Barbas who comes every 1300 years and tries to kill 13 witches by making them feel their greatest fear. If he succeeds he can walk back on earth, if he does not he goes back to hell. He obviously has not succeeded yet.

I took the list and decided to try to warn the witches. The next person on my list was a women named Victoria.

I walked to her house and the door was unlocked. On the floor was a dead woman with shocking white hair and wide scared eyes. I ran crying my eyes out; I called the police and put my name as Anoymonous.

By the time I had gotten home, everyone was back from work.

I told them about Barbas and I told them to be on the lookout.

WHILST ALICE WAS AT HOME SHE GOT A PHONE CALL FROM A WOMEN WHO ASKED IF SHE COULD BE SHOWN AROUND A GAVE ALICE THE ADDRESS AND ALICE LEFT TO GO.

ONCE SHE GOT THERE,THE GATE SHUT BEHIND IN A SPOOKY CALLED OUT FOR THE WOMEN,BUT SHE WASN'T THERE,INSTEAD THERE WAS BARBAS,HE PUT A HAND OVER HER MOUTH AND HE DRAGGED HER NEAR THE POOL.

"Your greatest fear is seeing one of your brother or sister Witches die!"He chuckled.

HE TIED HER UP AND GAGGED HER AND MADE HER SIT ON THE BENCH NEXT TO THE POOL.

BELLA, ROSALIE, EMMETT, JASPER AND EDWARD ALL GOT A CALL FROM ALICE TO MEET HER AT THE WASNT REALLY ALICE, IT WAS BARBAS AND HE WAS USING HER VOICE, IT WAS ONE OF HIS POWERS.

THE 5 WITCHES WERE ALL IN DIFFERENT PLACES SO THEY ALL LEFT, THINKING THEY WERE THE ONLY ONES PICKING ALICE UP.

ALICE CRIED, SHE DIDNT WANT ANYONE TO GET HURT, THEY HAD ALL BECAME LIKE A FAMILY TO HER NOW! SHE KNEW EMMETT WAS ALREADY HER BROTHER BUT BELLA AND ROSE WERE LIKE HER SISTERS AND EDWARD WAS LIKE HER BROTHER TOO, BUT WITH JASPER, SHE WAS _IN LOVE_ WITH HIM!

SOON EVERYONE HAD GOTTEN OUTSIDE THE MANOR THAT ALICE WAS IN.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"Jasper said to everyone.

"To pick up Alice, what about you guys?"Edward said.

"I'm here to pick up Alice too!"Bella said.

"She must be throwing some party or something, let's go inside."Rosalie beamed.

"If there was going to be a party, that means food, and I did not bring my stretchy pants!"Emmett whined.

Everyone rolled their eyes. They called for Alice and Barbas used Alice's voice again, he told them to come to the pool.

He read everyone's fear.

THEY ALL HAD THE SAME FEAR, OF LOSING EACHOTHER.

"So that will be easy then, I will chuck two of you in pool and drown you and you will die of fear!"He said chuckling darkly.

BARBAS GRABBED EDWARD AND BELLA AND THREW THEM IN THE COUDLNT SWIM BACK UP BECAUSE IF YOU ARE FULL OF FEAR FROM BARBAS HE MAKES YOUR FEET STUCK BECUASE YOUR FROZEN IN FEAR,YOU CANT HE THREW ONE OF THEM THEY WOULD OF BEEN FINE BECAUSE THEY WERE MORE SCARED OF LOSING SOMEONE SO THEY COULD SWIM UP BUT BECAUSE THERE WERE TWO OF THEM BELLA AND EDWARD WERE FRIGHTENED TO LOSE EACHOTHER.

ALICE WAS CRYING AND JASPER LOOK LIKE HE WAS WAS TRYING TO MOVE TO SAVE THEM AND EMMETT WAS TRYING TO LEVITATE TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF BARBAS.

BUT THEY WERE FROZEN IN FEAR.

IN THE POOL BELLA FELT A SURGE OF POWER,SHE WAS ABLE TO GET UP BUT SHE DID NOT WANT TO LEAVE MOVED TOWARDS HIM AND KISSED HIM PASSIONTLY. EDWARD LOOKS AT HER AND , HOLDING HANDS THEY RESURFACE FROM THE POOL.

"HOW?"BARBAS SPLUTTERED.

"IT'S CALLED LOVE BARBAS, YOU HAVE THE POWER TO MAKE US FEEL FEAR, BUT WE HAVE THE POWER OF LOVE, THE POWER OF SIX!"BELLA SAID.

THEN BELLA SHOT HER HANDS TOWARDS BARBAS, HER HANDS WERE TINGED PINK OF SOON DID THE SAME ALL CHANNELED BELLAS POWER AND THEY THREW THEIR LOVE TOWARDS BARBAS.

"I WILL COME BACK SOON!"BARBAS SCREECHED AS A BUNCH OF HEARTS ENGULFED HIM AND HE WENT DOWN THE WAS NOT TO COME BACK AGAIN UNTIL THE NEXT FRIDAY 13TH.

EVERYONE WENT TOGETHER AND GAVE A GROUP HUG, ALICE'S GAG VANISHED WITH BARBAS AND TOGETHER THEY CHANTED.

"THE POWER OF SIX WILL SET US FREE."

THEY ALL LAUGHED AND WENT HOME. 


End file.
